


Christmas Lights

by CinderSpots



Series: Arrow-Verse One Shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I normally miss something in here anyways, Nyssa's a sucker for Sara's nicknames, Sara really shouldn't have been the one to hang the lights, and Sara knows it, i am not feeling very creative, she's a disaster, so I don't have any other funny tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: "You didn't just fall off a roof.""You're right I wasn't stupid enough to fall off a roof."
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Arrow-Verse One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Christmas Lights

“I do not encourage you to do this.”

“I’m aware of this fact.”

“And yet you are doing it anyways.”

“Yep.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“That’s not true. If I was, you never would have put up with me long enough to like me.”

Nyssa ignores this fact. Nyssa also ignores the fear that’s gnawing at her chest when Sara climbs the ladder to the roof. Nyssa ignores the fact that at any moment Sara could fall off and die.

That’s a lie.

Nyssa’s brain focuses on that one fact and repeats it in her head over and over again. Like it enjoys torturing her with these thoughts.With the way it’s screaming at her, she feels like it does. Instead of relaying her fears, Nyssa adds - “Don’t die.” Which earns her a glare from Sara.

“Nice to know that you believe in me.”

Nyssa allowed a smile to pass over her lips, only for a moment of course. She couldn’t have Sara believing that she was funny. Last time she thought that, she’d been smug for an entire month. It had been unbearable.

Sara continues to maneuver on the roof, strategically placing the lights on the edge. She smiles everytime she puts one down without falling off. Which is both a relief and terrifying to Nyssa. Because that means Sara is just as worried as she is.

Sara is almost done with the first strand when a bird suddenly flew up, startling Sara. She almost falls off, but eventually gains her balance back. She looks up at Nyssa and grins. Nyssa hesitantly smiles back, relieved that her beloved didn’t nosedive off the roof.

Sara acts a little more cocky as she moves about on the roof, and Nyssa feels a little more confident in her. After watching her keep her wits about when she was knocked off balance, Nyssa has faith that she won’t fall off. But she still watches.

Sara goes through a couple more strings before she comes across a more tangled one. She struggles to untangle it, and quickly becomes frustrated with it. She becomes more aggravated as she tangles with it, and slowly loses focus on balancing. With a jerk, Sara loses balance and falls off the roof.

Nyssa sees the panic that spreads across her face, and can’t help but think that if she was less arrogant she would still be on the roof. Sara lands with a thud. “Owwww.” She groans. Nyssa bends over to examine Sara. “Get up. You’re fine. Come on.” Nyssa says to her, offering her hand out. “You didn’t just fall off a roof.” Sara snarks back.

“You’re right I wasn’t  _ stupid  _ enough to fall off a roof.”

Not her finest moment there. Nyssa thinks to herself as Sara looks at her with hurt in her eyes. “I’m sorry habibti. Here I’ll carry you.” Nyssa offers. When Sara quickly nods Nyssa picks her up and carries her bridal style to their room.

“I still don’t understand why you insisted on hanging up the Christmas lights a month before Christmas.” Nyssa says to Sara, mostly to rile her up again. “Because, then we can laugh at everyone else who’s failing. And when it’s actually time we don’t have to worry about putting the lights up because they’re already up.” Sara repeats for what feels like the hundredth time this week.

“Well look where it’s gotten you.” Nyssa states. “Better only in front of you then the rest of the neighborhood.” Sara responds, acting like she won the argument. But Nyssa snaps back “Better to not have fallen off at all.” Sara simply stares at her in response.

“You were scared.”

“No.”

“You thought I was going to die!”

“I was  _ not  _ afraid.”

Sara laughs. With glee, she pulls Nyssa down for a kiss. Nyssa smiles into it. Kissing Sara feels like breathing to her. Natural. “You were  _ totally  _ afraid.” Sara whispers against Nyssa’s lips. “Perhaps.” Nyssa gives.

So what? So what if she was afraid? Sara fell off a roof. She had a right to be afraid, even if it physically pained her to show it. 

Sara looked up at Nyssa pleadingly. Instantly, Nyssa knew what she was going to ask.

“Oh no. Nononononono.”

“Please?”

“No. I am not letting you convince me to do this.”

“Plllleeeaaasssseeee?”

“Absolutely not.”

“ _ Baby _ ?”

There it was. Nyssa was done for. Anytime Sara used that nickname she got whatever she wanted. That nickname that made Nyssa fetch like a damn dog.

“Fine.”

Sara pumped her fist into the air in victory.

_______

Nyssa stared at the ladder suspiciously. As if it would destroy her. Heaving a sigh, Nyssa climbed the ladder onto the roof. Sara limped into view. She waved at Nyssa from the ground.

“I see you take great joy in seeing me up here.” Nyssa says to her.

“I do.” Sara responds. “But don’t let me distract you, we wouldn’t want both of us to have fallen off the roof.”

“No we wouldn’t want that at all.”

Sara grins at her, but before she left she turned to Nyssa.

“Hey Nys?”

Nyssa looked up humming in acknowledgment.

_ “Don’t die.” _


End file.
